


Time's Up

by imel



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: Trying to make the most of Seven Minutes in Heaven with Harrison Osterfield.





	1. "Impressive"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on Tumblr, in which you write a 750 word piece based on a word from a list. Each chapter is 750 words and titled based on the challenge word!

The party had been your friends’ idea, and they’d left you to fend for yourself. It honestly reminded you of a frat party from back home in the US, complete with beer pong and a lot of booze. You hadn’t been to a party at all in a while, but you were still having a good time.

On your way back from the bathroom, you stumbled upon a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, about half a dozen or so people sitting on the floor in a circle with a beer bottle in the center. It seemed a little too high school, but you’d been having a dry spell, even if the bottle most likely wouldn’t land on you.

“You should join us!” a guy told you in a London accent, obviously checking you out.

He was drop dead gorgeous, a blond with the most unbelievable blue eyes you’d ever seen. Definitely your type.

You would’ve thought he was way out of your league, but maybe not. Getting the opportunity to appreciate the view was reason enough to join in.

“Sure, why not?” you said, plopping down on the floor in the circle.

“And now it’s my turn,” the blond said, spinning the bottle.

It went around and around until it landed on you.

He grinned, eyes glinting mischievously, and his smile was devastating, too. Jesus.

You hopped up and followed him over to the closet and shut the door behind you.

“So, what do you want to-” you started.

His lips met yours in a heated kiss, tugging your bottom lip between his teeth before he pulled back, far too soon, making you whimper. You tried to chase his mouth with yours. 

“Let me know if I do anything you don’t want,” he told you.

You nodded, not trusting your voice, and his lips were back on yours.

His tongue quickly found its way into your mouth, and he kissed you thoroughly as the seconds ticked by.

You wanted to make the most of these seven minutes. It was your turn to pull back this time, a little breathless. “There’s something I want to do.” 

His eyes met yours. “Yeah?”

You dropped to your knees and mouthed at the vague outline of his erection through his jeans, before you popped the button on his jeans and slowly unzipped them. It felt better than unwrapping a present. When you finally freed him from his boxers, you took a moment to appreciate his dick, and boy there was a lot there to appreciate. “Impressive.”

He softly laughed. “Thanks.”

Since you didn’t have a ton of time to work with, you sucked on the head and swirled your tongue around it, teasing less than you normally would. Normally, you’d want him begging for you first, before you finally gave him what he wanted.

He was biting his lip trying not to be too loud above you, striking eyes focused on your face while his thumb rubbed your cheek gently.

It took more effort than it usually would due to his size, but you managed to swallow him down, moving over him slowly. You took his hands and placed them on the back of your head.

“You’re sure, love?” he asked.

You nodded again, moving a bit faster to encourage him to take what he wanted from you.

He didn’t have to be told twice, immediately thrusting into your mouth, his pleasured groans growing louder.

You worked him over with your tongue the best you could while he fucked your face, trying to remember the limited time. As much as you would have liked to, you definitely didn’t have enough time to get yourself off and put your pants back on.

“Time’s up!” a voice called from outside the closet.

“If you open this door, Tom, you’re going to be getting an eyeful of my dick,” he warned.

“Christ, just hurry the fuck up, Harrison,” Tom said, obviously annoyed.

He, apparently Harrison, pulled out of your mouth and stroked himself.

You opened your mouth and looked up at him through your lashes as he came in spurts over your tongue and lips.

His fingers swiped through the cum left on your face, and you sucked them into your mouth, tongue cleaning up the mess that was left.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Harrison commented.

“It’s too bad we don’t have more time,” you told him, voice more than a little wrecked.

“Yeah, it’s a pity,” he agreed. “I could definitely go for a round two.”


	2. "Chat"

You had a problem that you didn’t know how to solve.

Last Friday night had been one of the best parties you’d ever been to. You’d been unsure about playing Seven Minutes in Heaven at first, but it turned out to be the best idea ever. 

The Seven Minutes in Heaven gods shone down on you and paired you up with the sexy and mysterious Harrison, and you hopefully gave him the blowjob of his life in the closet. Judging by his reactions at the time, it was probably at least top 10. That or he had been having a dry spell like you had, but you couldn’t imagine a guy that hot having a dry spell.

You couldn’t get him out of your head. You were still kicking yourself over not getting his number. Now, you’d probably never see him again unless you were really lucky and happened to be in the same place at the same time again.

You lamented to your best friend from back home on Skype.

“Well, what do you know about him?” she asked.

“He’s British, a blond, unbelievable blue eyes, about average height. He was there with his best friend and roommate Tom. He said they didn’t live too far from the party before he left. That’s it,” you told her. “It’s not like I’m going to go knocking on every door in the area trying to find him.”

“Wait, it seriously can’t be. Give me a second,” she said, sending you a photo of Harrison.

Your jaw dropped open. “That’s Harrison! What the fuck? How did you find him?”

“The Tom was Tom Holland, you know Spider-Man? How did you not recognize him?” she asked, incredulously.

“Well, he was British, for one. Spider-Man is not British. And Harrison was super distracting. God, he’s gorgeous, seriously the hottest guy I’ve had the pleasure of seeing in a while. Thank you so much for finding Harrison for me!” You hadn’t been this excited in a long time.

“Here, let me link you to his Instagram.” She sent you a link in your text chat box. “I’m not sure if he’ll see it, but you could try DMing him? I can’t believe you met Tom Holland and gave a blowjob to Harrison Osterfield. I’m so jealous.”

“I didn’t really meet Tom. It was literally maybe 30 seconds when they were leaving. As I said, I was distracted by Harrison. You know he’s much more my type.” You paused for a moment. “I’m so nervous. What do I say to him? ‘Hey remember me, I sucked your dick in a closet last Friday night?’ What if he doesn’t remember? He probably gets a lot of blowjobs.”

She laughed. “I’m sure he didn’t forget. Remember the frat guy who tracked you down freshman year after you blew him during homecoming?”

You groaned. “God, don’t remind me.”

\------

You nervously opened the Instagram DM window for Harrison.

I’m not sure if you’ll remember me, but I was at the party with you a week ago today. We played Seven Minutes in Heaven? I had no idea who you were at the time, by the way. I was telling my friend about how sad I was that I probably wouldn’t ever see you again, and she figured it out. I promise I’m not creepy or anything.

Before you could question it, you hit send and proceeded to freak out more than a little, even though he probably wouldn’t see it at all. You were sure he got tons of DMs.

Instead of obsessing, you decided to run some errands and distract yourself.

While you were at the post office mailing a package back home, you heard the Instagram DM notification noise.

Your heart pounded in your chest as you checked your phone.

It was Harrison! You nervously read his message.

Don’t worry, I don’t think you’re creepy. I kind of figured you didn’t know who I was. Anyway, I’m actually glad you got in touch with me. I couldn’t believe I left the party without your number like a div. My number is 11111 111111. I believe I owe you something. ;-)

You entered him into your phone as a contact and sent him a message.

He was quick to reply.

Hey, there’s another party tonight, if you want to meet up there. I’ll be coming alone, so we can hang out as long as you’d like.

Maybe he was ‘coming alone,’ but hopefully he wouldn’t be ‘cumming alone’ this time.


	3. "Bathroom"

You couldn't believe that you were about to see Harrison again. The fates had aligned to give you this amazing opportunity, and you were not going to waste it.

Now that you were out to impress, you made a point of looking your best, the skirt also hopefully practical. After all, Harrison did say that he owed you, and you definitely planned to collect everything he was willing to give. 

You were antsy so you arrived at the party pretty early, not expecting to already find Harrison, but there he was playing on his phone, leaning against the wall across from the front door. 

After taking a minute to appreciate how drop dead gorgeous he really was, you approached. He was engrossed in whatever he was doing and didn’t notice. 

“Hey,” you said a bit shyly.

He looked up and put away his phone, immediately smiling. “Hey.”

“I, uh, don’t know what the proper greeting is for our situation. Should I hug you?” you asked awkwardly. 

He chuckled. “That works.”

You wrapped your arms around him in a long hug, his scent intoxicating.

His tongue wetted his lips, and he looked a bit nervous. “I, uh.. do you trust me?”

Did you? You guess you trusted him enough. You had just met him, after all. “Yeah.”

He grabbed your hand and led you through the groups of people up a staircase and down a hallway to a room, flipping on the light as you entered.

You looked around. “We’re in...a bathroom?”

It surprised you when he hefted you up onto the vanity, slotted himself between your legs. Then, his lips were on yours in a dirty kiss, all teeth and tongues and desperation. Fortunately, this time without the seven minute timer counting down.

“Fuck, I should’ve taken you back to my place, but I couldn’t wait to get my mouth on your pretty pussy. Been thinking about it all week long,” he confessed.

The fact that he'd been thinking about you, and eating you out at that, made you pulse strongly with arousal.

He dropped to his knees in front of the vanity and looked up at you with those striking blue eyes of his, darkened with lust.

You pulled up your short skirt and spread your legs, exposing your red lacy panties you picked specifically for the night. They were your lucky panties. You'd been wearing them the last several times you'd had amazing sex, both planned and unplanned.

His tongue traced your folds through the lace, making the already damp material even wetter. He slipped his fingers underneath the elastic on either side. "Can I?" 

"Fuck yes." You lifted yourself so he could tug your panties down your legs and off over your heels. 

He pressed two long fingers inside you, thrusting them in and out unhurriedly. "God, you're soaked."

"You might not have noticed, but you're really fucking hot," you told him. 

"May have heard that a time or two, yeah," he said with a smile. Then, his face was buried between your thighs, tongue lapping at your clit while his fingers curved just right to find your g-spot. 

Harrison's devastating sexiness, combined with how long it had been since you'd last had someone who was this talented with their mouth, made your climax build quickly. It was an explosion of fireworks spreading throughout your body. You weren't quiet at all when you cried out his name between moans and curses. 

He worked you through it, gentling his motions as you came down from your high.

"You're really good at that," you praised him breathlessly. 

His smile was bright. "So are you. Best blowjob I'd had in ages. Tom was getting sick of me moping around about not getting your number."

"I owe my best friend from back home a huge favor. I never would have found you again without her. She said she's more of a Tom girl, but she's still jealous." 

He chuckled. "I'll get her an autograph or something as a thank you for sending you back in my direction."

There was a sudden knocking on the door.

"Hurry the fuck up in there!" a voice called loudly. 

"We should probably," you said, pointing at the door. 

"Unfortunately," he agreed. 

You watched as he bent over and pocketed your panties. “Hey, those are my lucky panties!”

“I guess you’ll just have to see me again to get them back. Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky, too,” he told you with a cheeky grin.


	4. "Unfair"

After you’d been kicked out the bathroom with Harrison, you both returned to the party, which was now in full swing.

It was quickly obvious that neither of you wanted to be there any longer, but weren’t sure how to bring it up.

“Do you want to go somewhere else with me?” Harrison eventually broke the silence.

“God yes,” you replied instantly.

“Tom’s having a party tonight,” he told you.

“If he’s having a party, why did we go to this party?” you asked.

“Because I wanted to be alone with you, and Tom likes to fuck with me,” he answered with a chuckle.

“I have roommates, but we could go back to my place. I’m guessing they’re probably out anyway. No one would bother us,” you offered. 

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed. “Did you drive here?”

“Yeah. I didn’t plan on drinking,” you responded.

“I didn’t drive, so lead the way,” he said.

You walked around the block to where you’d parked and got in the car with him, not sure what to talk about during the drive.

Shortly after you started driving, his hand moved over onto your bare thigh, slowly inching up as you headed back to your apartment. 

He paused after he reached the hem of your short skirt, playing with the fabric while looking over at you questioningly.

Your heart was pounding in your chest at the thought of what was about to happen. You swallowed heavily. “I’m not stopping you.”

That was apparently all he needed, using his hand to nudge your thighs apart.

You helped him as much as you could within the confines of your skirt, glad he had stolen your panties so there was an additional barrier out of the way.

His fingers slipped between your folds. “Fucking soaked for me. Gonna make you cum so hard, pretty girl.”

Every time he used it, you fell more in love with the pet name. You desperately wanted to be his pretty girl.

When his fingers rubbed slick circles around your clit, you had to focus very hard on driving, and even then it was rough.

He slid his fingers back to press two, then three, into you while his thumb took over on your clit. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to move them much in the confined space, but the fullness was still amazing. You definitely weren’t going to complain.

You tried rolling your hips against his hand as much as you could while still using the pedals. That made it even better, but worse in terms of driving. It really wasn’t safe to keep up what you were doing.

“Fuck it,” you muttered, quickly pulling into a parking lot.

You immediately tugged your skirt up more and spread your legs wider, giving him better access, which he eagerly took advantage of.

His fingers fucked into you fast and deep while you rode his hand hard, working in tandem toward what you knew was going to be a spectacular orgasm.

“Oh god, I’m almost there,” you moaned, fingers of one hand wrapped around his bare arm.

“Cum for me, pretty girl,” he told you, his voice thick with desire.

His words and the pet name in that sexy London accent of his were enough to send you over the edge into one of the most intense climaxes you’d ever had, toes curling in your heels, and free hand scrambling for purchase on the wheel.

You accidentally hit the horn, startling both you and Harrison.

“Hopefully no one noticed that,” you said, still breathing hard. “I’m gonna need a minute. You’re so good at this, it’s unfair.”

He chuckled as he withdrew his hand from between your legs, bringing his fingers to his mouth to slowly lick them clean while you stared. “Really wish I could’ve eaten that delicious pussy again just now. Later.”

“I want to get my mouth on you again, need your dick so bad. Please wreck me, Harrison, fucking ruin me,” you begged.

“Christ,” he said under his breath. “How far is your apartment from here?”

“Too far,” you answered with a groan.

A knock on the driver’s side window made you jump.

You hesitantly rolled the window down.

“I heard you honk the horn. Is everything alright?” what was obviously a security guard asked.

“Yeah, uh, we’re lost and just stopped to check the GPS, sir. I hit it accidentally,” you explained.

He nodded. “Have a good night, ma’am.”

“Shit, that was close,” Harrison commented.

You nodded, embarrassed.


	5. "Pregnant"

After almost being caught fooling around with Harrison in the parking lot by a security guard, you started the drive back to your apartment again. This time, his hand stayed firmly on your upper thigh, not going any further than stroking the bare skin with his thumb.

Any contact at all was enough to leave you still wanting. You couldn’t wait for his quite frankly impressive dick to be buried balls deep inside you, and then you wanted him to fucking rail you for as long as he could last. Ideally, you wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week, a constant reminder of Harrison.

Parking was a nightmare, but you finally were almost there. Just a little farther.

He took your hand in his. You hoped he didn’t notice the dampness of your palms at your nervousness about what was just about to happen. If he did, he didn’t say anything, his fingers intertwining with yours. Not wanting to let go, you opened the apartment front door one-handed, then led him the rest of the way to your bedroom.

You were pinned to the closed bedroom door was soon as it was shut, fingers unentangled from yours to press you against the solid wood, lips on yours in a heated kiss.

He broke the kiss to tug his shirt over his head and toss it on the floor somewhere behind him.

Once the opportunity presented itself, you immediately had your hands all over his bare torso, leanly muscled smooth skin, and lots of it. “God, I want you inside me so bad.”

“Me too. You’ve had me hard for so long,” he admitted.

It was a flurry to get each other’s clothes the rest of the way off. He fumbled a bit with your bra clasp, and your hands were shaking a little too much to easily unbutton and unzip his pants, but soon, you were both naked and hurrying over to your unmade bed.

“Wait a second.” You opened your nightstand drawer and grabbed the box of condoms, only to find it empty. “What the fuck?!?”

He placed a hand on your arm. “What’s wrong, love?”

“My roommate stole the rest of my condoms at some point during my dry spell.” You groaned, grabbing your phone.

You snapped a picture of the empty box and captioned it: About to get dick from the hottest guy I’ve ever seen, and you fucking ruined it. Bitch.

He chuckled from where he’d been reading over your shoulder. “Hottest guy you’ve ever seen, eh?”

A blush crossed your cheeks. “Well… yeah. I mean, you’ve seen yourself, right?”

“Never been called the hottest guy someone has ever seen, though,” he commented, pressing kisses on your shoulder over to the side of your neck, nipping lightly your pulse point. 

You tipped your head back to grant him easier access and sighed with pleasure. “I know you’d make super pretty babies, but I really don’t want to get pregnant.”

He softly laughed again. “Plenty we can still do without actually having sex. Want to try 69?”

You nodded, still slightly disappointed, crawling over him upside-down, until you were face to face with his aching dick.

His tongue and lips were on your clit immediately, fingers back inside you brushing against your g-spot consistently.

It would be cruel to tease him after he’d been hard for so long. You took him in your mouth and swallowed him down again, letting him thrust up into you eagerly, like you had during Seven Minutes in Heaven.

He was obviously close and wanted you to finish with him, since he drastically increased the pace of his tongue and fingers. 

Fortunately for him, you were already almost there, and the thought of cumming together was enough to hurl you over the edge. You moaned brokenly around his dick in your throat as he spilled down your throat.

After he stilled, you pulled off of him, gasping for the air your moans had stolen. Your face and his groin were a mess of cum and saliva.

Your legs were like jelly, but you still carefully moved off of him and grabbed a towel from your dresser, to wipe off yourself and him.

After both of you were clean, you draped yourself over him, nuzzling his neck. “Wait, do you cuddle with, well, whatever we are?”

“I do,” he said, wrapping an arm around you, “and we can talk about that later.”

You silently wondered where things were going with Harrison.


	6. "Sleep"

You woke up slowly from a deep sleep and found yourself alone. The bed was no longer warm next to you, so he’d been gone for a while.

You glanced at your alarm clock, and it was barely 6:00 AM. Really fucking early for how late you’d gotten to sleep. Maybe he wasn’t the type to linger.

“Harrison?” you called out, groaning as you swung your legs over the bed and got to your feet. His clothes were gone off the floor.

With a yawn, you padded your way out into the hallway, wondering if he’d left.

“Hey,” one of your roommates called from the living room.

You made your way in there to find her sitting on the sofa watching TV.

“You’re not wrong. He really is hot,” she commented. “I can’t believe you landed a kind of famous model and actor.”

“I’m not sure I’ve actually landed him, and it’s still weird for me to think about. Did he leave?” you asked, trying not to sound disappointed at the prospect.

“Nah, we talked for a while, and he just wanted to take a shower. Said he felt sweaty and gross from last night. I’m so sorry about the condoms. That was drunk me not remembering to replace them,” she apologized. “I would give you some now so you could finally fuck him, but drunk me also forgot to replace my own stash. I’ll do that later today, promise.”

“Thanks,” you said. “We still had fun anyway, though. No one’s ever made me cum this hard. Believe me when I say he’s really, really good with his mouth.”

“So are you, love,” you heard Harrison say from the doorway and blushed slightly at him overhearing your conversation. His hair was still damp, and he was wearing his clothes from the previous night. “I’d really like to get in some clean clothes. How does heading back to my place sound?”

“Sure,” you replied, very glad that he didn’t want to end your time together yet.

After you took your own shower and got your stuff together into an overnight bag, you headed out to your car with Harrison and followed his directions to get to his place. It fortunately wasn’t terribly far from yours, if seeing him was going to become a regular thing. You hoped it would, but tried to prepare yourself for the possibility that this was just a hookup, that he was just waiting to finally sleep with you and get it out of his system.

After headed inside the house, you found Tom lounging in the living room watching a movie. He paused it and got up to greet you. “I see you found your girl, Harrison.”

“I did,” he agreed. “I’ll be back in a minute. You two can get acquainted.”

Once Harrison was definitely out of earshot, you turned to Tom. “Before he gets back, I have a question about Harrison that I’m not sure how to ask tactfully, and I want you to be honest with me. Please.”

“I will,” he promised.

You took a deep breath, not sure if you really wanted to know. “Is he a fuckboy?”

Tom laughed. “Sometimes he can be, but trust me when I say he’s actually smitten with you. Usually, he’d be getting his dick wet in someone else to move on, instead of whingeing for an entire week about not getting your number.”

Harrison walked back in. “Talk about anything interesting while I was gone?”

“Yeah, she’s coming back to my room with me now. Better luck next time, mate,” Tom told Harrison, clapping him on his shoulder and grabbing you by the hand.

Harrison’s eyes widened, and he looked between you and Tom several times.

You couldn’t help but burst out laughing, and Tom immediately joined you.

“You should’ve seen your face,” Tom said, his smile wide. “Really, though, I’ll leave you two alone now. Have fun with your girl.”

“I plan on it,” Harrison said. “See you later, bro.”

Tom plopped back down on the sofa. “Later.”

Harrison led you to his room, immediately walking over to the nightstand. He opened a drawer and pulled out something, turning around to show you an entire strip of condoms.

“Do you think we’ll use all of those?” you asked, incredulously.

“We can certainly try,” he responded, with a grin, tossing the condoms down on the top of the nightstand. “Now, come here, pretty girl. I’ve been waiting for this for over a week now.”


	7. "Powerful"

There was finally nothing to cockblock you now. No time limit, no one to catch you, more than enough protection to use. The stars had aligned, and you were getting dicked by Harrison fucking Osterfield. Life was good.

“Oh, wait a minute.” He paired his phone with a Bluetooth speaker and turned on some music that you recognized as Rihanna’s ‘Sex With Me.’

“Sex with you is so amazing, huh?” you asked with a smirk.

“So amazing,” he agreed, with a chuckle. “Let me show you.”

Harrison’s arms wrapped around you, and his tongue swiped into your mouth, tangling with yours. His hands slid down your back to grab your ass, kneading it as he kissed you heatedly.

You tried to chase his lips when his mouth pulled away from yours.

He smiled and moved his hands up under your blouse. “Can I take this off?”

“Yeah,” you agreed, his gorgeous smile leaving butterflies fluttering through your stomach. “Take it all off. Want you so bad.”

Your blouse came off first, his fingers stroking your sides teasingly as he pulled it up, until he dropped it to the floor. Next, he unhooked your bra and you let it fall off your arms, joining your blouse on the floor.

He dipped his head to take one of your nipples into his mouth while he rolled the other between his fingers gingerly.

A shiver of pleasure traveled down your spine, and he switched to your other nipple, hands dropping to shove your leggings and panties down your legs until they pooled at your feet. You stepped out of them and kicked them away.

His hand nudged your thighs apart, two fingers slipping through your slickness easily to find their way inside you, pumping in and out of you, while his thumb worked your clit.

“So wet for me, love, no one’s ever been this wet for me,” he commented against your skin. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

When he added a third finger and rubbed tighter, faster circles around your clit, a powerful climax washed over you, pleasure swirling through you from head to toe. It made your knees buckle. If he hadn’t been holding you up, you would have collapsed onto the floor.

Your legs were still unstable, so he helped you onto his bed before stepping back. You watched him, rapt, as he quickly stripped off his own clothes. It was both too quickly and not quickly enough. Since you still weren’t absolutely certain this wasn’t the only opportunity he was going to give you to do this with him, you wanted to make sure to fully appreciate every aspect of it.

You reached over to grab his cock when he got onto the bed next to you, but he pushed your hand away, shaking his head.

“Not gonna last if you do that,” he explained, getting a condom and biting his lip as he rolled it down his length. “I’m honestly not sure I’m gonna last regardless.”

You were trembling a little when he slotted himself between your spread legs, positioning his dick at your entrance.

“Ready?” he asked, one final time, his striking blue eyes meeting yours and making your heart pound even harder.

“Please,” you responded quietly, barely able to find your voice.

He pushed into you slowly until he bottomed out and paused for you to adjust. Even as aroused as you were, taking him was still a delicious stretch. 

Your legs wrapped around him, and you started rolling your hips against him to silently encourage him to move.

His lips met yours again, tongue licking into your mouth. He made out with you wetly as he rocked himself in and out of you unhurriedly at first, until finally picking up the pace.

You noticed his thrusts matched the beat of the music, idly wondering if that was intentional. Your eyes drifted shut, and you let yourself get lost in the experience, playlist going through song after song.

He snaked a hand between your bodies and effortlessly found your clit again with a fingertip, rubbing the small nub.

It didn’t take long for you to reach another orgasm, moaning loudly into his mouth and pulsing around him inside as he fucked you through it.

His moans mingled with yours, thrusts becoming erratic, as he hit his own climax. He eventually stilled.

You came down from your highs together, breathing slowly evening out.

“Was it amazing?” he asked playfully.

“So amazing,” you replied with a soft laugh.


	8. "Moment"

Your head was resting on Harrison’s chest, and you listened to his steady heartbeat, while you continued to put off the conversation you knew you needed to have sooner rather than later. You knew it’d be better to pull the bandaid off now than keep putting it off. It was just hard knowing you might not hear what you wanted to.

“Harrison?” you mumbled into his skin.

“Yeah?” he responded.

You were silent for a moment. “Can we, uh, talk?”

“I assume you mean about...this,” he eventually finished, gesturing between the two of you.

“Yes,” you said, simply, swallowing heavily.

“Alright.” You heard him take a deep breath. “I’m not the best at this.”

“Talking or relationships?” you asked.

“Well, right now, both,” he admitted.

“It’s okay,” you reassured him. “Tom did say you were usually kind of a fuckboy.”

He huffed a laugh. “Tom would say that. I haven’t had this conversation in a while, and it didn’t exactly go well the last time.”

“I’m sorry. Hopefully, it will go better this time.” You paused. “So, are you looking to date, or be friends with benefits, or just be an occasional hookup when we’re both free and lonely, or something else? I’m not saying no to any of those, by the way. I just want to know where we stand. I don’t want you to do something just for my benefit.”

“Definitely not just an occasional hookup. I actually like spending time with you, in addition to the sex part,” he answered.

You were relieved. That had been your least favorite option, even if you would have accepted it. “Well, that leaves dating or friends with benefits.”

“I really like you so far, but dating me wouldn’t always be easy. I keep pretty busy. I’m also out of town a lot for work, and that’s not going to stop. It doesn’t feel fair to expect you to just wait around for me to find enough time to see you.” He sighed.

“I really like you so far, too.” You took his hand in yours and laced your fingers together. “No relationship is easy, and I don’t have unrealistic expectations. I know you’re an actor and what that entails. It’s not like you’ve hidden that from me. Isn’t it up to me to decide what I can handle? I think you’re worth at least trying, if that’s what you want to do.”

He squeezed your hand and smiled. “Would you like to go on a date with me, pretty girl?”

You stroked his hand with your thumb. “I’d love to. What are we doing for our date?”

“Well, I thought we could take a shower first because we’re both kind of gross. After we’re done, I could make you breakfast, maybe some pancakes. We could watch a movie or something together in the living room, and then maybe come back to my room again for a while,” he suggested. “I don’t have any plans this weekend, and it’s only Saturday morning, so we can spend as much time together as you like.”

“Sounds good to me, except for one thing. Can we go from kind of gross to definitely gross first? There’s still plenty of condoms left, and during my dry spell, I forgot how incredible sex was. Or maybe that’s just sex with you.” You wetly kissed his shoulder and slid your hand down to wrap around his dick, already hard again.

“I don’t know. I mean making the prettiest girl I’ve seen in ages cum until she forgets her own name would be such a hardship,” he teased, letting go of your hand and tracing patterns on your skin in a trail down, down, down until he finally reached where you needed him most.

You moaned when he pressed three fingers into you and curled them to find your g-spot as he thrust them in and out unhurriedly. You stroked his cock at the same pace, twisting a bit on the upturn. He was steadily leaking precum over your hand.

“Stop, stop,” he breathed.

You quickly let go of him, because you had plans for that erection, and reached over to tear a condom from the strip on the nightstand.

He withdrew his fingers, licking them off while you watched, and rolled the condom on.

You climbed on top of him and positioned him at your entrance, slowly sinking down onto his length.

“We’re going to have so much fun together,” he told you, with a grin.


End file.
